


Days of Future Past

by remarkable1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Severus, Auror!Draco, Boring sex, Cheating, Controlling Severus, F/M, Het, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marriage, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Help, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Pregnancy, Sexy!Narcissa, Threesome - F/F/M, Tired fed up Hermione, generous!Lucius, inlove!Remus, mention of miscarriage, other HP Characters at Malfoy Ball, threat of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1
Summary: A roller coaster of marriage leaves Hermione Granger with a sour taste in her mouth. She doesn't see a future with her husband, cannot forget the past, but doesn't know how to move past all of it until some shocking truths are revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

Days of Future Past

Extensive A/N: This is rated NC17 for a reason and contains themes that may be difficult for some readers such as abuse, abortion, crises, angst, violence, and attempted adultery. Read at your own discretion.

This story was written for a LiveJournal Community.

Hermione/Severus: I combined two prompts. Every night Hermione dreams that he's telling her he loves her, but during the day he's the usual bastard.

"If it hadn't been for the spaniels, she wouldn't have believed him."

If you can make it through to the end, I promise you won't be disappointed. :0) Oh, and I was so inspired, I wrote this all in one sitting. Go me, haha. Special thanks to the Moody Blues second album, Days of Future Passed, for the title which I altered slightly to suit the theme of this fic. I also realize there are some elements of this story, which may be construed as OOC and/or not likely to happen. It's fiction, folks, it is what it is, and I don't write for the realism of it. It's called fan fiction so we can make it go the way we want it to! I am an A/U writer through and through. Without further ado:

I am reposting my old HP stuff from ff net over to A03. Anything in progress will, at some point, be updated, but I haven't written anything new for HP in over a year probably. Anything HP posted in the next month or so that is finished or a one-shot are not fics I intend to continue writing at any point (because my muse is long moved on from them.) This isn't to say I won't write HP again, I'm just into Marvel and Marvel/HP crossovers at the moment. I also have several unfinished, unpublished Voyager fics in the works. My muse is slow, and I now only post stories when they are complete or mostly so.

I will add in characters and warnings as I re-edit and post.

Chapter 1

Hermione was having the most beautiful dream.

She was laying in a giant four-poster bed, sheets of Gryffindor red silk with a comforter of gold pushed to the side. Soft, classical music from the wizarding wireless played a gentle sonata in the background, dozens of candles shedding muted light through the gauzy Slytherin green folds that draped in a cone down from the high top of the canopy.

The fireplace burned low, embers glowing as if their inner heat was reflected from the intimate, fiery passion smoldering on the bed mere feet from the double wingback chairs in front of it. The happy couple had spent many an hour perusing their latest literary interests ensconced in those chairs.

Hermione moaned in her sleep, nearly able to feel the homemade massage oil her darling husband slathered generously over her baby-soft skin. Over her shoulders and upper back, down to the curve of her bum, between the delectable folds and down the backs of her legs where he was now giving her a foot massage of such wonderful, intimate grace she nearly came from the feel of his calloused fingertips that plied nerve endings she didn't even know she had.

The faint smell of patchouli and jasmine wafted to her nostrils combined with the stronger scent of her own arousal. Her husband recited poetry in that death-by-dark-liquid-chocolate voice of his. It made her toes curl in anticipation of what was to come.

Sensing her distress, the former Potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry dug the heels of his palms into the backs of her legs and slid them up her body, stopping only to knead the flesh of her arse a bit more before continuing up to nip at her neck and shoulder, pressing his raging-hard erection into her backside as he did so.

"How was that, love?" He smoothly transitioned from poetry and massage to seduction and dressage.

"Mmmm, it was wonderful. I wish we took the time to do this more often."

Practically purring, he thrust lightly against her cleft, the oil combining with the slickening juices of her cunt and the pre-come leaking profusely from the tip of his purple erection.

"I've got four weeks holiday coming, and I plan to take it all the month of December to make it the most memorable Christmas and anniversary you will ever remember, starting tonight."

"Oh, Severus!" she sighed and turned underneath him.

"You're my sweet, beautiful witch, and I intend to spend the rest of my waking days showing you exactly how much you mean to me. I love you, Hermione Granger-Snape. I will always love you, and you will never regret saying, "I do.""

Tears pooled at the corners of the thirty-year-old witch's eyes, and he kissed them away.

"I love you too Severus Snape. Make me yours again. Always, every night of our lives, make me yours."

"The things you do to me, witch!" he snarled suddenly and thrust his impossibly hard cock inside of her tight, moist heat. The two of them gasped in unison as he began a pounding but loving pace, the slow burn of seduction boiling fiercely into an inferno of true love and lust. Within seconds they were writhing against one another in ecstasy and shouting each other's names in completion.

Hermione moaned again in her sleep and felt her pussy clench in anticipation. Half-awake now and somewhat cognizant of the fact that light was streaming through a window into her eyes, her hand sneaked of its' own accord between her legs and with a few feeble flicks of her clit she came hard, jerking herself awake.

Panting from the intensity of the dream and her own orgasm, she grabbed for the shabby green comforter and clutched it to her naked breasts, breathing hard. That had been another in a series of highly erotic dreams that had haunted her nights. She never dreamed about any other man but her husband, who was snoring unflatteringly next to her in the second-hand bed at Spinner's End, his crooked yellow teeth covered in fuzz from never brushing and a line of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth and pooling on the pillow beneath.

Jesus Christ. What the hell had she been thinking?

Ten years married to Severus Snape had been no picnic. Their whirlwind romance after the defeat of the Dark Lord had been exciting, rough, stimulating, and intense. She had been attracted to his dark persona, always the brilliant recluse that was a martyr for the side of light. A tragic tale of unrequited love and an underdog who was never given a fair shot at love and understanding. Being a sucker for lost causes, she had fallen hopelessly in love with that snarky, sarcastic wit, his brilliance and of course, his prowess between the sheets. His proposal a month later was the icing on the cake and she, so blind in the naivety of youth, had fallen for it hook line and sinker, and been married in a civil ceremony at the Ministry.

He had convinced her that they didn't need a fancy wedding or rings to show the depth of their love for one another. He called it "the herd mentality" and rejected wizarding societal notions of commitment and expression.

The first six months was everything Hermione thought it would be; well, almost. She chose to overlook the fact that Spinner's End was a complete dump, and although Severus had an excellent job as a teacher, he decided to quit right after their marriage and start his own business. Another thing that should have set off warning bells was his tight-wad mentality about money. She wasn't allowed to handle the finances, so she had never known exactly how much money they had.

If it weren't for her own generous income as a Ministry researcher into Dark Curses and translation of ancient texts, she wouldn't have had anything to spend on herself. Of course, he also refused to let her change anything about the house except for the times she wouldn't budge and braved his wrath before he gave in to replace something that was so beyond repair even magic couldn't save it anymore.

Oh, and her friends weren't allowed over. Neither were her parents. As he put it, he was an intensely private man and needed his privacy so he could concentrate.

Children were out of the question. He didn't even discuss it with her. It was a statement, and in his forthright opinion, a deal-breaker. He had never wanted children and would expect her to "take care of" any pregnancy that resulted, as, of course, it would be her fault after all if it were to happen.

Being a Saturday, there wasn't much on the agenda today. Living under his roof had been a trial all these years. She longed for the intimacy they once shared at the beginning of their relationship. It was as if there were a Severus she had gotten to know, and a Severus she had married. If it weren't for the niggling feeling in her gut, she could swear she had married a spin doctor.

She sighed and rose from the bed, doing her best not to creak the springs on her side but failing as the rusted, broken box spring groaned in protest when she got up. Wincing, she looked back and saw her husband still snoring gracelessly.

Gods, the least he could do would be to brush his damn teeth! She thought rebelliously, not that he kissed her anymore.

Having to wrench open the stuck closet door was annoying as hell, too. She gritted her teeth and reached into the wardrobe for a pair of sweats and jumper.

"Where's my breakfast?" came the deep voice from behind her.

Closing her eyes momentarily, Hermione opened them and schooled her features before turning around.

"What makes you think I'm making you breakfast, dear?" She tried hard not to say the last word with disdain.

"Why, to celebrate the merger of my business with Lucius Malfoy's potions enterprise. We'll be rich!" He rubbed his hands together and looked smug as he said the words, watching her expectantly.

Hermione was unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Since when have I ever made you breakfast? You're not helpless. Make it yourself."

She continued to dress. Hermione pretended to be flippant in her attitude toward anything concerning her husband. He showed her about as much real affection as a stuffed animal, and sometimes even those could be more comfortable than he. Deep inside, it hurt her tremendously, and she knew that if things didn't change soon, she was going to break her own heart and leave him. He didn't seem to care either way. All he wanted was someone to take care of his crappy old house and work, so he didn't have to spend his own money on the bills or little upkeep, not to mention groceries, the tailor...

Hermione had no idea where his paycheck went to.

She missed the way his eyes narrowed and his subtle movements before he was out of bed and behind her, pushing her down and yanking her sweats and knickers down.

"You've become quite the defiant little witch lately. I think you need to learn that the wizard is in charge of this family."

"What family?" she muttered. His pathetic show of dominance did nothing for her anymore during her waking hours. He would fuck her, demand she tell him what he wanted to hear and then disappear for the day, leaving her to her own devices.

Sure enough, with no foreplay, he pushed his impressive girth inside of her and clutched her hips, breathing hard against her shoulder.

"Who is your husband, witch?"

"You, Severus," she answered in a bored tone, picking at a torn cuticle.

He thrust into her hard a few times and asked again, his voice already ragged, "And who owns this pretty little cunt of yours?"

"You do, Severus," she answered once more, squeaking when she tore the cuticle free from the side of her nail, and it began to bleed.

He took her reaction for excitement and plowed into her a dozen or so more times before groaning and emptying himself deep inside of her. Not once did he try to bring her off or show her pleasure. Sex had become dry, routine, and expected.

"Was that good for you?" he whispered, making a half-hearted attempt that still was only meant to soothe his own ego.

"Yes, dear," she replied and pushed him off of her so she could pull on her knickers and sweats once more.

With a huff, he stood and dressed without comment. As Hermione finished her morning ablutions in the bathroom, she called after him when she heard the front door opening.

"Where are you going to be today, dear?"

"As you well know, that is none of your concern, wife," he spat before slamming the door so hard the front entry windows rattled.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and cried her eyes out. He was never going to change. With a heavy heart, she went to pack her bags and decided there was nothing worth taking. She put her few nice things in a carry bag, left a note for Severus and left the dump that had been her home and prison for the last ten years.

xx

Severus came home well after dark. It had been a very long day, and he was tired and irritated. Although he wasn't expecting a doting wife or a hot dinner, he at least expected to see her curled up in the lounge next to the fire with a book from his personal library. There were many favorites amongst the stacks she adored and was her nightly routine to revisit her old, leather-bound friends.

The lounge was cold and dark. Thinking Hermione may have retired early, he shrugged and nuked a couple of pork pies before heading up the stairs with a bottle of Firewhiskey under one arm and the steaming hot pork pies in the other.

"Hermione?" he called, kicking open the door to the bedroom. "Hermione, you didn't clean the kitchen like you were supposed to, Lucius Malfoy is going to drop by to discuss the merger and-"

The empty, unmade bed greeted his glittering black eyes after a muttered, 'Lumos.'

Worry wasn't the first emotion to strike at his heart. It was rage; uncontrolled, dark and dangerous, obsessive jealousy. If Hermione wasn't in the lounge, and not in his bed, then she was someplace she shouldn't be, and his overactive imagination went riot with the image of her in another man's arms, thrusting into her, kissing her- his wife!- and she screamed his name instead of her husband's.

Abandoning the food and drink on the bedside table, he gripped his wand and strode determinedly through the house, scouring the grounds as well. She was nowhere to be found. Severus blasted a rose bush in his only neighbor's yard. The do-gooders were always asking after him and had been immensely meddlesome in the past year. It was bad enough he had to work with Mr. Spaniel now, with the merger, but his wife Mandy was his new boss. It pissed him off to no end and taking his rage out on them by blasting their roses eased it just that tiny bit to allow him to think.

He stalked up the steps to his home and caught a glimpse of parchment sticking out from under the rug on the front porch. Picking it up, he saw it was addressed to him in Hermione's lovely, flowing manuscript. He sneered and snapped the sheet open, its crisp vellum soothing beneath his worn, calloused fingertips.

Dearest Severus,

By now, you have come home and found me gone. You've undoubtedly cursed me and imagined the worst. Rest assured I am safe, not that I feel as if you care anymore, but will be staying indefinitely at Malfoy Manor in Narcissa's guest quarters. She's been very kind to me over the years and is one of the only real friends you've allowed me to stay in touch with.

I believe it is in both of our best interests to spend some time apart. There was a time when I thought that you truly loved me. I haven't seen nor felt that love in a very long time. The man I once fell in love with has turned into a bitter, sarcastic, and cold man that loves no one but himself. I understand your need for privacy, but your need to put up this façade with your own wife has broken my heart.

I cannot live with a man that does not appreciate what is right in front of him. I love you Severus Snape, and as much as I want to be your wife, I refuse to give everything to a one-sided marriage when my own husband cannot even return the simplest of courtesies or affections.

You have one month to decide if you wish to reconcile. For the month, I expect you to court me properly and show real progress in pursuit of dealing with your emotions. I don't know you anymore. If you decide you'd instead dissolve our marriage my signature is already on file at the Ministry. All you have to do is put your name to the decree, and everything will revert back to you. As this is what I am expecting you to do anyway, I have erased my magical signature from the wards and settled our joint account at Madame Malkin's and Slug and Jitters. You'll find the receipts in your desk drawer, top left. Password is Bezoar.

I wish you every happiness, Severus. I will never stop loving you.

Most Sincerely,

Hermione Granger-Snape

Crumpling the piece of parchment in one hand, he ignited it and let it fall to the pavement and burn out. He pulled his legs up the stairs and sat on the same edge of the bed where Hermione had cried. He opened the bottle of Firewhiskey, skipping his meal, and promptly drank the contents until the bottle was empty. When the last drop hit his tongue, the bottle clattered to the floor and shattered as Severus passed out cold across the rumpled, dirty sheets.

x


	2. Chapter 2

Severus reported for his first day of work at the new headquarters for the combined venture. Going from being his own boss to working under one was aggravating, not to mention infuriating that Lucius hadn't told him that not only was his neighbor Dan Spaniel going to be his brewing partner, but the man's wife was in charge of Lucius' portion of the enterprise. Holding the larger share of the company, that made her his boss.

He was determined to forget about his shattered marriage and concentrate on his true passion; potions. Severus planned to take note of the stores and bring some of the more potent potions home with him, so he didn't have to face the emptiness of the house in a sober frame of mind.

"Severus! Good morning!" greeted the tall, blond-haired, and blue-eyed Dan. The man was everything Severus was not; handsome, rugged, chipper, outgoing. It was no wonder then he had attracted a vivacious, pretty young wife about Hermione's age with the brains to match. He was sure that if he had allowed it, his own wife and Mandy would have become fast friends.

Severus didn't answer and walked right by the man's extended hand. He had no intention of becoming friendly. Business was business, and that was all he was concerned with.

"Shall we?" he indicated impatiently. "There's a full day's work to be done, and you've already wasted five minutes of it with your useless drivel."

Hardening his face, Dan turned his back on the greasy git and went to his own side of the spacious, meticulous and finely equipped lab.

Smirking to himself, Severus set to work on his own orders and soon lost himself in the swirling colors, fumes, and art that was potions making.

So his days went by in a blur. During the day he worked in tense silence with Dan Spaniel, and at night, he took potions that took his mind away to places where he didn't need to think or remember anything about his life. He neglected his appearance and forgot to eat. After a week of the declining hygiene and worsening temper, Snape was surprised when Mandy pulled him aside from his work in the middle of a delicate potion.

"What is the meaning of this, witch?" he snarled. "Don't you realize that if I'm interrupted during this stage of the process, it will ruin an entire week's worth of work?"

Mandy's pouty lips pursed with irritation. "Dan can handle it. He is a Potions master as well, Severus."

Jaw aching to hold back a scathing retort, he followed the slim woman into her office.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Snape?" She rounded on him as soon as the door was shut, throwing up a Warding and Silencing spell for good measure.

"I am sure I have no idea what you are referring to, Madam," he replied tightly, body ram-rod straight, shoulders aching and fists clenched at his sides.

"Drop the act. Everyone knows you're a fucking bastard, but I know there's a brilliant professional beneath your crusty exterior. You're not doing yourself any favors by coming in here trying to stink us out of the office. Besides, even you should know that by not bathing, you risk tainting the product."

All he could do was stare in shock at the feisty little witch. How the pushover of a partner he had, could put up with her vicious tongue, was beyond him.

No one stood up to Severus Snape. They either ran in terror, held their tongue, or got out of his way, which was precisely the way he liked it.

Hands-on her hips, she continued to stare him down. He could snap her neck with one hand, yet the bitch had some nerve thinking she had any business prying into his personal life.

"I will remedy the problem concerning my personal hygiene immediately, Madam, but any other topic not concerning the business is strictly off-limits." It cost him a great deal of mental anguish not to bite her head off for impertinence.

"Very well, but if you continue to act like a total asshole around my husband, you'll be answering to your business partner instead of me, and trust me when I say Lucius has my back on this one." Looking smug, she turned her back to him and began ruffling through correspondence on her desk, absently petting her personal tawny owl perched next to it.

"You're dismissed," she waved vaguely.

Sneering at her back, he gave her the two-fingered salute before returning to his duties.

By the middle of the following week, even though his personal hygiene was in compliance and clothing up to dress code standard, Snape's behavior was worse than ever. His constant berating of Dan had become a tiresome affair for Mandy, and she wasn't putting up with it anymore.

Calling both of them into her office, she slammed the door with magic so hard it nearly went through the other side.

"What the fuck is your problem, Snape?" she yelled, past the point of endurance with the man. What Lucius Malfoy had seen in this fucker to be friends with the pathetic excuse for a wizard all these years was beyond her. She still couldn't believe what a sweet witch such as Hermione had seen in him before marrying the evil git.

"Such language coming from a pretty little mouth, so uncouth," Snape sneered, baiting her. He didn't give a flying fuck what she thought about him. It wasn't as if she could actually fire him. Arms crossed, he raised one eyebrow to see what she would do next.

He wasn't expecting a left hook from Dan that sent him sprawling.

Panting harshly, hand shaking, the mild-mannered wizard stood above Snape with a split set of knuckles and a very satisfied look on his face. "Gods that felt good," he panted. "I've been dying to sock it to you from the first day you walked through that door."

Mandy merely raised her own brow in return, sending Snape back a mock two-fingered salute. "You get back what you dish out, Snape. You made the rules, not us."

Touching his bottom lip, his fingers came away bloody. Wiping them on his robes, he slowly stood and righted himself, smoothly his robes while addressing the pair. "Now that the childish antics are out of the way, can we discuss this like reasonable adults?"

Mandy turned to her husband, eyes wide with disbelief. "NOW he wants to talk shop," she gestured incredulously. "Well, wonders never cease."

Freshly irritated, Snape tapped his fingers against the palm of his other hand. "What do you want, witch, and be quick about it. I've got potions to brew."

With a sigh, she gestured the two men to sit, and she took her seat behind her desk.

"I want you to tell me what the problem is you have with Dan. You've been nothing but horrid to him since the day you walked through that door. If you are unwilling to discuss the issue, I will have no choice but to reprimand you and place you on mandatory probation, effectively reducing your shares in the company to twenty percent for the duration."

"Twenty percent!" he roared, on his feet once more. "But I own forty percent of the company! You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can, Severus," she replied calmly, handing over a neatly prepared portfolio. "It's all right there in the fine print. Any wizard venturing into a partnership under the guise of employee relinquishes the right as to the hiring of personnel, disciplinary action, and subsequent consequences of said action. When you gave Mr. Malfoy the right to be your employer, and by extension, myself, you forfeited any decision concerning how this place is run save potion secrecy clauses, any alterations or improvements to said potions and how they are marketed. In effect, Mr. Snape, you are an employee the same as Dan; thus, you are at this moment censured for your actions. If I do not see improvement in your behavior over the next three weeks, I will be forced to terminate your employment with the company and reduce your rights to ten percent share, no voting privileges with the board and royalty income only. Do I make myself clear?"

Gripping the edge of her desk tightly while doing his best to tower over her and glower his hatred at her, he answered her with the only word that came to mind that wouldn't get him pushed out the door right then and there. "Crystal."

"Good. Back to work then." She smiled sweetly at him as he whirled to leave, his robes billowing as he stalked out the door.

"Oh, and Severus?" she called out after him. He stopped in his tracks without turning. "Do be a good boy and finish up the Longbottom account today. Luna's having her baby soon and they need an extra batch of prenatal supplement and revitalizing solution."

Inclining his head to the side, he continued on to the lab and disappeared to the other side of the wall where he wasn't in her line of sight.

Dan sighed. "Do you think that'll keep him in line?"

Mandy sat back in her chair and shook her head. "Not for long, I'm afraid. Not for long."

Indeed, it was only the following Monday before he was in Mandy's office again, shouting at the top of his lungs at her, telling her what a worthless, rotten, conniving evil bitch she was and that she wasn't going to be given the satisfaction of firing him because he quit.

Face red, pulse in his neck throbbing violently, Mandy was sure that if his blood pressure rose any higher, he was going to suffer either a heart attack or an aneurysm. Either way, it was sure to be an improvement over his present frame of mind.

Her current problem was that he had called her bluff. There was no way they could lose his brewing capabilities. The company would be behind and bankrupt within a month if they lost him. There was also no such clause in the contract. Mr. Malfoy had simply given her free rein to deal with Snape's temper as she saw fit, and she had taken advantage of it. She hadn't been sorted into Slytherin for nothing, despite having married a Hufflepuff man.

Palms open and upturned on her desk, she sounded resigned when she finally spoke, as he was clearly waiting for her response.

"Look, Snape. I admit. What I told you was a load of shit."

He smirked and backed away from her desk a few steps. "That's what I thought. Nice try, Mrs. Spaniel, but next time you might want to try not averting your eyes when you tell a lie."

Lucius had been right. Snape was a piece of work, and she would have a hard time competing with a spy of twenty years. Maybe she was going about this the wrong way.

Taking a deep breath, she came out from around her desk and leaned against the edge. She would appeal to the egotistical bastard in him to come to a compromise. It was the ace in her sleeve, and she had no other ideas on how to deal with this impossible enigma named Severus Snape.

"We both know you're the best in the business, Severus," she said softly, toying with the end of her long hair.

Severus' eyes flickered from her eyes to her fingers and back to her gaze once more. "I'm listening," he replied tersely.

"I suggest a compromise. I will appeal to Lucius for separate labs. Dan will be given his own accounts, and you will be given yours. As senior brewer, you get the first pick of accounts with my say as final, and you can pick your own hours and suppliers."

A gleam appeared in his deep, fathomless black eyes as she continued speaking.

"You leave Dan alone and bring any problems to me. I am his wife, I will deal with him. He's been screwing up because you're up his arse all day, every day."

She ignored his knowing smirk.

"As long as you keep up with your accounts, you stay out of his hair, and he'll stay out of yours. In exchange, I want you to be respectful at all times. Barring that, at least keep your negativity to yourself. Agreed?"

"I can live with that," he said slowly, fingers caressing the five o'clock shadow on his chin. "But there's one thing I've always wondered."

Having noticed the change in his countenance, she inhaled sharply when he stepped in close to her, far past where the personal boundary was typically drawn. His lips mere inches from her own, he studied her with those intense, pooling black eyes that glittered like a hawk in search of prey. "What is that?" she whispered breathlessly, captivated by his sudden closeness and intensity. Now she could understand what drew Hermione to him. If this was how he seduced women, then Merlin help the witch within his grasp. Like her. Oh boy.

Lowering his lips to hers, he mouthed the answer against them, his voice pitched so low she almost didn't hear them. "I've always wanted to know what that delectable, filthy mouth tasted like for myself, just…. This…. Once…"

Drawing out the last three words, he closed the tiny gap separating their bodies and crushed her to him in a captivating, spine-tingling, bone-chilling kiss that sent heat pooling in her abdomen and wetting her knickers in the span of several heartbeats. The passion he poured into the kiss was nothing she'd ever felt before and knew she'd never feel again. Never wanted to feel again. She loved her husband. Her husband!

Pressing her hands into his chest, she pushed against him futilely while he continued to plunder her mouth.

"No, Mandy. Don't push me away. You want this, I know you do. I've seen the way you look at me."

He trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone, one hand caressing the curve of her waist, the other groping her ripe, round bum where it was pressed into the desk. His erection pressed against her urgently, hot and hard even through their combined clothing.

"No, no!" she cried, beginning to strike him with force. She dug around at her side for her wand, but his hand captured hers and brought both her wrists above her head. With a wandless incantation, he had her suspended lightly from the ceiling.

"What- what are you doing?" she asked, now just a tiny bit frightened. He really was a loose cannon. Maybe she had been wrong to push him so far in the past. Another small part of her wanted to find out what he had in store for her, but she knew she could never act on it willingly.

"Let me go this instant, or I'll- I'll"

"You'll what? Call for your husband? He's left for the day. I took over his last project." Seeing her startled gasp made him chuckle. The bitch was going to pay for thinking she was better than him. Just as he'd make Hermione pay when he found her.

"Fine. You want to play dirty, Snape? I can play dirty."

Caught off guard, he was completely unprepared when she squinted and whispered a wandless, "Legilimens!"

Every wall he had ever erected to protect his secrets were torn down in the face of this powerful witch. If he had thought himself the most potent Legilimens alive at this point in time, he was proven dreadfully wrong. Mandy tore through his mind like a child through a mess of candy floss at a carnival. His miserable childhood flashed before his eyes, every sordid detail replayed in stereo, culminating in his father stabbing him in the back for defending his mother and culminating in Snape's murder of the psychopathic bastard. The subsequent betrayal of his mother by taking her own life when he was but fifteen. The taunting of the Marauders. His oath to the Dark Lord, and then to Dumbledore. His many years as a spy and hated teacher, living, and wallowing in his own misery and misguided sense of justice.

And Lily. She saw his Lily and the cross he still bore concerning her death and self-blame for it. How he took it all out on the woman who really held his heart; Hermione. His brilliant, fearsome, vivacious, beautiful, one-of-a-kind Hermione. The one who had seen through all of his defenses and wormed her way into his heart. His heart beat for her, every breath he took was for her; in the beginning. Time wore on, and he had allowed the days of the future to begin to recede into those of the past. As if in a trance, he was living his life in much the same way his own father had, minus the child and most of the violence. He had begun to pine for the innocence of his youth, letting the anger and hatred for all those that had done him wrong, consume him. He began to take Hermione for granted and push her away; taking away his trust and affection, the good times they had shared quickly becoming a thing of the past. 

And so he also, day by torturous day, pushed her away as his behavior and attitude grew worse until he no longer recognized the woman he had married as she became a hollow shell of herself, wilting under the self-sacrifices she bore him in the name of love. And in her eyes, seen through the eyes of another, his heart shattered into a million pieces when he, at last, saw what he should have seen the day she left; the resignation and hopelessness in her eyes. She had given up on him, almost, and here he was having a pissing contest with a human being half his size, wasting the only chance he had to save his marriage and connection to the one person who truly loved him. Just like he did when he was a Death Eater.

Like a rubber band snapping into place, she released him from the unwanted invasion. Erection long forgotten and gone, Severus just stood there, knees weak and trembling, head aching and mind spinning a million miles a minute before he muttered, releasing Mandy from the confines he had placed her in. Somehow, he knew that it had all been for show. If she had wanted, the witch probably could have not only have freed herself but blasted him to kingdom come as well. If this little display was any indication, her powers probably rivaled Hermione's in nature, and he had severely underestimated her. It was no wonder Lucius snapped her up for the job; the man had an eye for talent.

With newfound respect in his heart and more than a little embarrassment at the predicament, Snape muttered like a recalcitrant first year, "My apologies, Madam. I trust….. under the circumstances we can keep this little incident between us?"

Mandy crossed her arms and sighed. "She loves you, you know."

"What?" was all he could say. "What?"

"I said she loves you. Hermione loves you. You're a fool if you don't think I didn't know about this from the very beginning."

"Of course you did," Severus said, shaking his head.

"Go to her. Tell her you love her."

"I can't do that!" he protested. "If I tell her I love her, she'll know!"

"That's the point you lousy git!" she yelled. "Go, and fucking tell her you love her already and end this misery for the both of you. Jesus fucking Christ, how thick can you be, man?"

"I can't tell her I love her because she'll never believe me," he said sadly, turning away so she wouldn't see his eyes mist over. A small hand on his shoulder made him close his eyes, reminding him of someone else who should've been the one comforting him but for his dastardly attitude toward life.

"Go to her. I'll back you up. If she doesn't believe you, know that I know the truth and I won't let you down. Alright?"

Nodding so as not to reveal the frog that had commandeered his throat, Severus patted her hand and shuffled back to the lab to finish his potions for the day and go home to ponder what his next move should be.

xx xx xx xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's arrival at Malfoy Manor had been a welcome respite from the dark and dismal atmosphere of Spinner's End. Narcissa had been warm and caring, providing her with a "witch's survival kit" complete with a new wardrobe, luxurious toiletries and even- ahem- a small selection of intimate toys. "To take the edge off, you understand," she had soothed. Hermione's protests at such lavishness fell on deaf ears, and her old friend had merely assured her it was to make up for all the Christmas' in the past Hermione had never let her buy anything to celebrate.

Resigned, she relaxed in the over-sized Jacuzzi, went for a swim daily in their private indoor pool, read to her heart's content in the ginormous library, and hobnobbed with her friends. Best of all, she had begged and wheedled Remus to come stay at the Manor with her through the holidays. She'd seen him sporadically at the Ministry lobbying for werewolf's rights but had rarely spoken to him due to their conflicting schedules. Upon Narcissa's insistence that of course, it wasn't an imposition, he had finally relented and taken a suite down the hall from Hermione and Narcissa's that was redecorated to suit his more masculine tastes. He had confided that he really didn't have any plans anyway for Christmas and was relieved not to be spending another one alone.

Almost two weeks had passed in company, and Hermione was beginning to accept that her husband genuinely didn't care for her the way she did for him. With a heavy heart, she had cried herself to sleep every night, always dreaming that he made love to her, kissed her and told her he loved her.

The night she dreamed of a tawny-haired companion making love to her had her waking in a cold sweat.

"No! No!" She had taken Dreamless Sleep after that and willed herself not to think of Remus that way ever again.

The Sunday morning of the third week at Malfoy Manor dawned bright. Hermione stretched and yawned, refreshed from her dose of Dreamless Sleep and ravenous. To her delight, a house-elf brought her breakfast in bed.

"Thank you, Tipsy!" She beamed at the tiny elf. If a house-elf could blush, Tipsy would have been red all over with embarrassment.

Digging into her breakfast, she didn't see Narcissa enter her chambers and smile fondly at the girl. Finishing her meal, Hermione belched loudly and laughed to herself. "Excuse me!" she laughed gaily.

"Better out than in, I always say," her dear friend smiled, making her presence known.

"Oh, how embarrassing!" Hermione gasped but then joined Narcissa in giggling over the faux pas like a couple of schoolgirls.

Summoning an elf to take the tray, Narcissa took Hermione's shoulders and maneuvered her to the edge of the bed.

"Let me do your hair today, dear. We'll make you look extra pretty for that gorgeous friend of yours."

Hermione gasped. "Who, Remus? I didn't know you thought he was attractive!"

Narcissa laughed again, a bright, bell-like sound that rang through the spacious chamber. "I'm married, dear, not dead. Of course, I find him attractive. I like the look of a tall, fit wizard. You'd have to be blind not to sense the power he exudes. Simply delicious."

Hermione was silent, but inwardly agreed. He was a good looking man, if a bit on the thin side, but then again she was married to Severus the Scarecrow, so who was she to judge?

"I know he fancies you, dear," Narcissa continued, combing the honey-brown tresses into manageable strips.

"Me? Oh goodness, we've been friends for ages!" Hermione came back, a little scandalized by the idea. How would any man find her attractive? If her own husband didn't see it in her, no one else would, surely.

As if reading her mind, the matron of the Manor shocked her once more. "You are quite delectable dear. Why, if I were given a chance, I'd have a go at you myself."

Turning around and ruining the French braid Narcissa had been working on, Hermione gave her a look as if she'd grown three heads.

Narcissa wasn't fazed one bit by her reaction. "Oh, come now. Don't act so shocked. Are you so prudish as to think I'd never been with a witch?"

Hermione turned back around and let Narcissa continue braiding.

"N-no," she lied. She'd never thought of such a thing but wasn't going to let Cissa know that.

"It's great fun, you know. Women are much softer than a man. There are ways when a woman touches you, which reach places deep inside, you never knew existed. There are some things a witch can do that a man simply cannot replicate. It's quite extraordinary, really."

As if this were everyday dinner conversation, Hermione cleared her throat. "Oh."

Deciding not to push the issue, Narcissa subtly ran her manicured French tips along the nape of Hermione's neck causing her to shiver. She continued to caress the girl's scalp and neck under the guise of braiding, progressing from the finish of her little project to a light massage of Hermione's already-relaxed muscles.

By this time, Hermione was in a light trance. The older witch's perfume was exotic and compelling. It smelled like a distant beach upon which one could meet a mystery lover and leave the world behind for a while. Whispers of seduction, so faint she imagined they were all in her head, sent subliminal messages straight to auditory centers within her brain. Arousal pooled in her knickers as Narcissa lowered her lips to kiss her neck and upper arms. With a little motion, Lucius was in the room instantly, kneeling against the opposite side of the bed and moving forward to take over the space Narcissa had occupied but left to kneel in front of Hermione.

Narcissa took both of Hermione's hands in her own, stroking the relaxed woman's palms with her thumbs.

Lucius' light baritone soothed and cajoled the witch as he lightly rubbed her shoulders, his lips moving against the shell of her ear. "You're so beautiful, Hermione. Such a powerful, deserving witch. You deserve the best, love. Everything life has to offer can be yours, if you wish. Come, stay with us at the Manor permanently. Narcissa and I will take care of you and make sure you are provided for. You'll want for nothing, love. Nothing at all."

Narcissa continued to caress Hermione's palms, keeping the light trance in effect as she let her husband work his charm with his deep, seductive voice and magical hands and lips. She knew from long years of experience exactly what those hands and lips could do to a witch. They had made her come many times without even touching her beyond her breasts.

Lucius ran his fingertips over Hermione's shoulders and down her arms, lightly tickling up and down, sending gooseflesh careening all over her body. His lips kissed a hot trail over her shoulder as he continued to seduce her.

"Narcissa wants to kiss you, love. She's been longing to feel her lips caress you for such a very long time. Isn't she beautiful? Her skin is so soft, her touch so light… give her a taste, Hermione. Kiss her and tell me what she tastes like."

Lips parted slightly, eyes shining, Hermione felt as if she were dreaming when Narcissa's lips met her own. The slow-moving kiss was tantalizingly light, and when Cissa slid her tongue into Hermione's mouth, tangling with her own, she could taste the PG Tips, lemon and honey leftover from morning tea.

Lucius slid his hands around to the front of the petite, curvy witch and lay a hand over her belly, the other cupping a handful of breast. He frowned into the nape of her neck, his hand caressing the taut, slight swell beneath his broad, smooth hand. Keeping the observation to himself, he continued to ply her breast under his grasp and pluck at the nipple through the light silk fabric of her nightie.

"We can make you feel so good, Hermione, like you've never felt before. Leave behind your sorrows and join us here. Let us show you what we can do for you. If you give us a chance, I swear you won't regret it."

Hermione was beginning to rhythmically clench and unclench her kegel muscles, sliding minutely along the bedspread to relieve the growing ache between her legs.

Catching on to the subtle movements, Narcissa brought her hands over Lucius' and moved them down to Hermione's groin, her own coming up to cup Hermione's cheeks, Hermione returning the touch by wrapping her arms around Narcissa's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Excellent, Hermione. So good, such a talented little witch you are. Even with no experience, you surpass our expectations with your keen, unadulterated responsiveness."

His fingers slid back the edge of her nightie and deftly flicked away the scrap of knickers she wore. Her sex was swollen beneath his middle finger as he caressed her inner thigh, slipping the finger into the juice of her sex.

Hermione cried out against Cissa's mouth, instantly taut with desire.

"Yes…" Lucius hissed in her ear, biting the outer shell. "That's it, Hermione; give in to your desire. Let it take you to new heights. Feel… just feel…"

Hermione was utterly relaxed into the blond wizard's muscular chest at this point, Narcissa leaning into her, stroking her breasts and pulling at the nipples in a way that seemed to excite the young witch. Narcissa struggled to maintain her composure and simply pleasure the younger woman. She desperately wanted to drop to her knees and feast on her cunt but resisted, knowing now was not the time. It had to be Hermione's choice. This session was merely an introduction to what could be. Nothing more.

Hermione undulated her hips against Lucius' touch, urging him to put more pressure on her sweet spot.

He never entered her cunt. It was an unwritten rule that amongst the first time they played with someone, whether for sport or seduction into their home and life, they simply brought pleasure to the recipient and left the rest up to them. They were very picky who they invited into their lives, and especially their personal life. They had only ever offered one other witch the choice to join them in a triad, and that relationship was short-lived when the other witch was killed in the war.

"That's right, Hermione. Feel the delicious burn of desire." He flicked her clit, and she cried out, teetering on the brink.

"You want to come, don't you, love?" he drawled into her neck, biting it and soothing with his wicked tongue.

"Yes, Lucius, Cissa, make me come, oh Merlin, please let me come."

Kissing her hard, Narcissa pressed intimately against the quivering witch under her and felt the sudden flutter of Lucius' fingers beneath her, bringing Hermione to completion.

A dam broke inside of Hermione. All of her sexual frustration came out in one long, unending, delicious river of come and feeling as she gushed again and again into Lucius' palm, his questing fingers dancing continuously over her clit and folds, teasing against her entrance but never penetrating their forbidden depths. Narcissa was tongue-fucking her and gyrating against her leg, humping helplessly in the passion that had turned into something a little bit more than any of them had bargained for.

With a sharp cry, Cissa came against her and Lucius hissed his approval as he reached past Hermione and caught his wife's lips in an intimate kiss of their own. When the two women had calmed down, Lucius removed his fingers from Hermione, and they both gently lay the young woman on the bed, her eyes sated and drowsy.

Lucius whispered a short incantation and waved his hand over her eyes, effectively closing them.

They stood, looking down on the perfect woman for them, then retired to the privacy of their own bedroom.

"What did you do to her?" Narcissa asked her husband, merely curious.

"I spelled her to think the entire episode was a dream, but she will retain the intent and vividness of it as if it were a memory. The feelings will remain the same, and any reaction she has to it will be genuine."

Nodding, Cissa leaned back against her husband as he settled on the settee in front of the charmed mirror. They watched together as Hermione awoke, seemingly groggy but quickly looking around as if to ascertain she was alone in the room. Confident no one was looking, she reached for her bedside stand and took out one of the small toys Narcissa had provided for her.

Lucius smiled into his wife's hair as the pretty little thing took the plain-looking, but charmed pink vibrator and lay back on the bed, caressing herself. It was extremely erotic. She undulated her hips against the bed, drawing up her nightie, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Lucius had forgotten to replace her knickers.

For several minutes they watched, fascinated as Hermione stroked herself expertly with the phallic piece of plastic. It glowed with a charmed aura meant to bring the recipient of pleasure to a quick, satisfying orgasm that simulated a full, thick cock that fit the witch's pussy perfectly.

Hermione writhed on the bed, her legs becoming tangled in the sheets as she quickly formed a sheen of sweat on her forehead and upper body. She uttered not a word until she was getting close to orgasm.

Lucius had pulled out his cock and was guiding his wife's expert movements, intensely turned on after their little session and now with the one-sided peep show. Narcissa had since dropped to her knees and was servicing her husband most expertly.

"What's she doing?" Narcissa asked around her husband's cock, her own fingers busy between her legs.

"She's about to come," he breathed his own fast approaching.

"Oh Nimue, yes," groaned the perfect-looking witch as she swallowed his dick, fucking herself furiously on her own fingers to bring herself to climax.

Hermione cried out as the first wave of pleasure hit her. "Oh god, Cissy, yes!" She humped the vibrator shamelessly and bit her lower lip as the agony turned to pleasure and rolled over her in waves.

Panting harshly, Hermione continued to pump the pink contraption in and out at breakneck speed, another orgasm quickly on the heels of the last.

"Oh, Morgana, she's going to come again. Fuck yes, witch, come for me –ah fuck!" The expletive slipped from Malfoy's mouth before he could stop it and he exploded with an intensity of a thousand suns into Cissa's throat, gagging her slightly as he pulled on her head and thrust sharply into her face.

Swallowing his cock, sucking the last of his come from the tip of his dick, Narcissa came as well around her fingers just as Hermione shouted to the heavens, "Oh fuck, yes, Severus I love you! I love you! Yes!"

Breathing harshly, the husband and wife rose to a standing position and rubbed noses. Lucius carelessly flicked his fingers, effectively cleaning any remnants of their lovemaking. He frowned slightly. "A bit of a letdown, don't you think?" he asked his beloved.

Narcissa shrugged, an elegant finger tracing Lucius' jaw. "It's her decision, dear. It sounds as if she is still pinning her hopes on Severus making it up to her."

Lucius growled. "He doesn't deserve her. The man has made her life miserable. She would be much happier with us."

"Be that as it may," she chided, "you have to let her make her own decisions. It is up to her whether she decides to make the next move or not, and you will do nothing to influence that decision. Is that clear?"

Lucius pouted. "Yes, dear," he acquiesced, retiring to his wife's chambers to imbibe a glass of brandy. They would have to watch- and wait.

xx

Hermione was reasonably quiet for the rest of the day. She reflected on her realistic dream of her two hosts and wondered what had brought that on. It certainly wasn't characteristic of her normal fantasies. While it was incredibly hot, she didn't feel any attraction toward Lucius. He wasn't her type; too aloof and aristocratic for her taste. She liked a man that had his dirty side turned inside out but wasn't a douche bag about it. Like Severus. Although, Severus had been a douche bag too. Damn.

She let herself sink into the overstuffed lounger in the massive library in front of the fireplace. In short order, she was buried in an 18th-century thriller novel so was indubitably rattled when a house-elf popped into view with her lunch and a message.

"There is a Severus Snape here to see you, ma'am. Would you like me to tell him to piss off, Miss?"

"Tipsy!" she admonished. The house-elf looked at her non-plussed. Apparently, Lucius allowed his staff a little liberality with the cheek these days. "No, show him in," she said, resigned.

She might as well get this over with, although she couldn't possibly imagine what she had left unfinished unless he was here to harass her. There was no way she was getting her hopes up about a reconciliation.

Mentally preparing herself, she stood and lifted her chin, resolute in her self-defense not to break down and cry in front of him.

The man who appeared before her was smartly dressed in black tweed slacks, a white cotton shirt that billowed at the sleeves and chest with the first three buttons undone. His dragon-hide boots had been polished to a glossy shine, and there was not a sneer to be seen anywhere on his face.

Maybe there was hope to be had yet…..

Letting him make the first move, she crossed her arms and let the distance between them make its statement. 'Don't run into his arms. Don't run into his arms. Don't run into his arms.'

He held out his arms to her, his eyes shining with unspoken emotion and she weakly felt her resolve slip away and ran to him, leaping like a small child into his sturdy grip as she kissed him frantically. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and bosom pressed up towards his face. He broke the kiss and buried his face in her subtle cleavage, inhaling her scent.

"Gods, how I've missed you."

Elated, knowing the old Severus would never have made such an admission, she instantly forgave him and began raining kisses down upon him.

"Oh, Hermione, I want you. I need you, say you're mine. Be mine, witch."

Continuing to nip at her breasts and knead her bum under his grasp, he quickly brought her to the settee across from them and deposited her onto it. With three deft flicks, his erection was free and her trousers gone.

Alarm bells went off in her head, but she was so desperate for his touch; she brushed it away as one would an annoying insect.

"God, yes, Severus. I'm yours. I'll always be yours! Fuck me, oh god, I want you. Fuck me now!"

With a feral grin, he positioned himself and thrust into her tight heat. A growl of approval escaped his lips as he pounded her tight cunt, rocking his hips just so, and catching her g-spot with its thickness. Hermione hadn't been this responsive to him in years. It was intoxicating to see the lust for him in her eyes. He was drunk on her tight flesh as he partook of his property. It took every ounce of strength not to come inside of her right away. He wanted to give her pleasure and show her how he felt about her. Sex was the only way he was comfortable letting go.

"Oh, god, Severus, I'm going to come. Oh goddess yes, just a little bit more, right there, oh yes harder, unh Severus fuck yes! Unh unh unh unh unhhhhhhhh!" The staccato of her vocalizations was caused by his rapid thrusts pounding her tight, slick pussy. Her cunt tightened around him and milked him so good he lost control and came hard inside of his witch.

"Oh, fuck, Hermione that was bloody fantastic," he breathed into her ear. His bulk lay uncomfortably atop her, and she had to nudge him several times to get him to move.

After tidying themselves, there was an awkward silence. 'Why isn't he talking?' She wondered, nervously chewing her lip.

Now that the sex was over Severus, in truth, didn't know what to do next. He hadn't thought that far ahead. So instead of asking Hermione how she was doing, what she was thinking or anything else concerning her welfare, he stuck his foot in his mouth and pissed her off instead.

"When are you coming home?" He sniffed and plucked at the cuffs of his shirt, buttoning it by hand.

"What?" Hermione shot him an incredulous grimace, wondering if she heard him right. Unfortunately, she had.

He caught her gaze and said in his most stern and professor-like voice, "I asked when you're coming home. Surely you can see I've forgiven you. Nothing is keeping you here. I suggest you pack your things so we can leave immediately. I'll wait here."

He folded his hands and nodded in the direction of the library entrance. "Go on then."

Shaking her head slowly, Hermione stood and took a wide stance in front of him.

He looked at her expectantly, wondering why she wasn't going to pack.

"You really are thick, you know that?" she spat, her little fists curling into her palms, digging in so deeply crimson began to stain her nails.

Severus felt a spark of fury well up inside of him. So this is how she wanted it? Fine. He would show her who was boss and then sling her over her shoulder and take her back to Spinner's End. Then he'd be damned if he ever let her out ever again. The insolent chit.

Keeping his composure, he stood and towered over her. The intimidation made her cringe a bit, but she covered it up almost instantly.

"I am only going to say this once, Hermione. You are my wife. I own you. If you know what is good for you, you will go up to your rooms and pack your things. Bring with only what you took from our home. I don't need Lucius' charity reminding me of who you'd rather be fucking."

Wait a minute. Had he actually said what she thought he did? Unfortunately for him, he had, for the next moment caught him flying backward across the library, crashing into a freestanding case of books that tumbled over with a resounding crash that was sure to have made vibrations ricochet throughout the Manor and beyond. Hundreds of rare, delicate, leather-bound volumes leaped willy-nilly from the shelves and scattered indelicately across the marble and shag-carpeted floor of the Malfoy library.

Severus Snape lay stunned atop several shelves now busted into multiple pieces, his arm twisted at an odd angle behind his back and tongue rapidly swelling from having bitten nearly all the way through it.

A lithe form flitted into the library mere seconds before the enraged witch could advance on her husband and his death wish.

"Expelliarmus!" called out the bright, masculine voice. "Accio wands!" Severus and Hermione's wands both flew into the left hand of Remus Lupin.

"Give me that!" she screeched.

He held it high above her head and ignored the small fists beating his chest.

"No. Hermione, you have to stop. It will do you no good to kill him."

"He has to die, Remus! I've had enough of this. I'm sick of his shit. Please, at least let me Crucio him, just once, please!"

"Hermione, I said no!" he told her more forcefully.

Just then Lucius Apparated with a resounding Crack right on top of the toppled bookcase. Swearing in Latin, he tripped and hit his temple on a broken corner piece.

"Merlin's bloody fucking balls!" he cried out.

Narcissa Apparated in on his heels but was lucky enough to miss the tumbled contents of their collection by inches.

"What happened here?"

Hermione threw up her hands and simply pointed at the groaning, injured Snape.

Remus gave her a long-suffering look and proceeded to help Lucius out of the wreckage and heal his head wound.

Narcissa had climbed over books and broken shelves to gingerly assess the damage to Severus' tongue, arm, and torso. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"He's going to need St. Mungos. He's bitten his tongue nearly clean through."

Hermione sniffed. "Serves him right."

Lucius surveyed the ruins of his priceless collection, and she saw his jaw tighten. "We'll discuss this later, Hermione."

Climbing over to help Narcissa, Lucius took hold of Severus' arm and Apparated them directly to St. Mungo's.

Narcissa clucked her tongue and picked her way over to Hermione. Placing a hand on her arm in a motherly fashion, Hermione was now sure she had dreamed the whole encounter with her and her two hosts. Surely this woman would never see her in such a light?

"Care to tell me what happened?" she asked softly.

Hermione shook her head, vehemently.

Narcissa shot Remus an apologetic look. "Then, I leave you in Mr. Lupin's capable hands."

With a light sniff, she swanned out of the library, already clapping her hands to gather house-elves to clean up and assess the damage.

Remus pulled Hermione somewhat forcefully into an adjoining, private parlor and shut the door.

"What the hell was that?" He motioned at the door, running his hands over his thinning scalp.

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Hermione, you've been unwilling to talk about it for weeks. Why am I here if you don't need guidance in getting back together with him?"

"I don't know what I want!" she cried, collapsing into a pile of a sobbing witch. "He came to me, and for a minute, I thought he was actually going to apologize!"

"You let him have sex with you," he stated. It wasn't a question; he could smell it on her.

"Yes," she whispered disconsolately.

"Oh, Hermione." He knelt next to her and gathered the little witch into his arms. He rocked with her like that for some time, knowing there was nothing he could say that would make it better. All he could do for the woman he had loved for many years was watch her shed tears and mourn over a man that had been his enemy since adolescence. A man that didn't deserve her, much less the children of his she carried in her womb.

"Did you tell him about the babies?" he murmured into her hair.

"What? What the fuck?" she panicked, her hands fluttering to her stomach, the looking wildly up at Remus.

"You didn't know?"

"No! I - I- suspected? I guess, but then I got distracted and never tested - and oh - shit - Remus, what am I going to do?"

"You need to tell Severus."

"No," came the choked reply. "Severus always said that if I were to fall pregnant, it had to be my own fault and to not bother him with it, as he never wanted to be a father and expected me to terminate the pregnancy."

A fresh wave of tears flowed, soaking his linen shirt and not caring so long as he held her close and showed her the love and support she so desperately needed.

After a while, her cries subsided, and she hiccoughed into his chest. Pulling his wand from its holster, he placed it over her belly and whispered. Two bright pink little blobs danced and sparkled over her womb. Hermione smiled, the first real smile he'd seen since his arrival.

"They're going to be powerful little girls," he observed, allowing the corners of his lips to turn up in amusement.

"Yes, my beautiful, wonderful precious babies. God, I can't believe it. I'm actually going to be a mum. To two of them!"

He held his wand over the small bulge for a while longer before allowing the pink orbs to fade. With it, the light from Hermione's eyes faded as well.

"What am I going to do, Remus? I can't stay here and live off the Malfoy's, and I refuse to go back to that hovel Severus calls a home. How am I going to raise two little babies all on my own? Oh, Remus, I'm so frightened."

She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in his shoulder, the strands of curls escaping Narcissa's tiny French braids tickling the skin along his cheek and jaw.

"You can come to stay with me," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione looked up and caught her breath at the love shining in his eyes.

He inhaled deeply and declared more clearly, "I said you can come to stay with me. I can be a father to your children. Hermione, before you say anything, hear me out." He held one finger to her lips, sure of the protest put upon them.

"I know you see me only as a friend, but when I first heard Severus was abusing you, I couldn't believe it until I saw how unhappy you were. I know he hasn't hit you, but that doesn't mean you haven't suffered verbal, mental, and emotional abuse, all of which take far more time to heal than the physical kind."

She closed her mouth and listened intently. He was telling her exactly what she needed to hear, like it or not.

"I have been in love with you since the day I saw you save that mother and baby at the Ministry. When she fell from the third to the first floor and went into labor, everyone froze, including me. No one knew what to do, but you- you were simply amazing. You leaped into action and not only delivered her baby but saved both of their lives. The Healer told a good friend of mine that works at St. Mungo's much later, that if you hadn't acted the way you did that day that both mother and child would have been dead."

"She named her baby girl after me," Hermione remembered. She'd never forget the thick black crown of curls the baby girl had sprouted upon leaving the birth canal. Her parents were from strict Italian wizarding families.

"Wait, you're in love with me?"

Remus nodded timidly, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh, Remus….." With a small smile, she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. The kind of kiss a friend would give another friend…. and nothing more.

Hermione pulled back. "As much as I appreciate the offer…."

"You can't accept, because you aren't in love with me," he finished for her.

Hermione nodded, her turn to feel a bit foolish.

"Don't you dare feel bad for feeling the way you do!" he chided immediately. "As much as I cannot understand why you love that insufferable git, I must say he is the damned luckiest wizard alive and better never hurt you again or so help me, Merlin, I'll kill him myself!"

Hermione laughed then, touched by the bit of possessive Moony that had broken through the normally calm Remus Lupin exterior.

"I'll tell you what," she supplied, rising to her feet and pulling him with, their hands entwined. "Let me try and work this out with Severus. If things don't work out…. I'll come to stay with you, and we'll see what happens, alright?"

Remus could have been told a cure for lycanthropy had been found, and he wouldn't have been happier than he was right at that moment.

"You won't regret it, Hermione. If things don't work out between you and the git, I'll be the best Daddy those little girls ever had, and Teddy would be thrilled to have two little sisters."

With a small nudge, Hermione led him to the door and out into the library where the house-elves were putting the finishing touches on the now-repaired bookshelf, minus a few dozen volumes that required magical repair.

"I suppose Lucius is rightly sussed," she mused, summoning a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Yes, and rightly so," came the Manor owner's drawling cadence. He stepped out from behind the bookcase and summoned another glass to join them.

"Do you know how much it is going to cost me to restore those volumes? Hundreds of thousands of galleons."

Hermione ducked her head and looked at him from under her lashes.

"I couldn't stay mad at you, little one. Just remember. I have a strict "no wands" policy in this part of the Manor. The next time you want to hex the balls off your husband I highly suggest you take it to a less delicate part of my estate, say, the dueling range?" He smirked, raising his glass in a salute to his two guests.

Usually, one to savor his own glass, Lucius drained it and placed the fine chalice on the elegant cherry wood table nearby. Sparing a glance at her stomach, he left a parting quip for Hermione. "I may carry only the best Elf-made wine, my dear, but more than one glass is unsafe for expecting witches." With a knowing grin, he elegantly strode from the library, turned the corner and strode down the hall with a bit too much flourish.

Hermione stared after him. "Well, guess the cat's out of the bag on that secret."

Remus poured himself another glass and gestured for Hermione to sit, settling back into their usual camaraderie and banter that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning.

Lucius had meant to tell Severus of his wife's pregnancy; however, something held him back from doing so. Perhaps it was a bit selfish, but even if Hermione decided not to approach him and Cissa, he still didn't want to see her go back to his old friend with the antiquated, backward notions of marriage Severus still held as truth. The severe Potions master had had nothing but horrid examples of relationships growing up. It was no wonder the man was a bit touched in the head. Lucius had simply listened to him rant about Hermione after his tongue was fully healed. Lucius would as soon have seen the entire thing removed than have it restored to its whiplash glory, but alas, he didn't fancy a stint in St. Mungo's himself or a poisoned dinner one night down the line.

He found the little witch curled up in the library, her head bowed and form snug against the werewolf. Remus' arms were wrapped around her as if he were her husband instead of Severus.

'Ah well, if she fancies the wolf, more power to them,' he mused, grabbing up the half-empty bottle of wine and another bit of sparkling cider for he and Cissa to finish off. Waste not, want not, after all.

xo xo xo xo


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was heading for breakfast in the formal dining room three days later when the booming shout of her husband's voice reached her ears as she came closer to the front hall which passed to the formal dining room.

"I want to see Hermione! Now either you Apparate your leathery hide and find her or I'm going to-"

"You're going to what? Old friend?" Lucius smoothly intercepted, not wishing for another graceless faux pas to slip from the other man's lips. He was getting tired of the man's tantrums. Perhaps Hermione had the right idea of cutting the man from her life. It was such a bother smoothing over every little bump in the road the dark wizard stubbed his toe on. The social recluse was no longer fun to be around, having lost his sense of humor even around Lucius.

"I want to see my wife." Severus had both feet firmly planted on the ground, arms crossed and scowl in place.

"Your wife no longer desires your presence, I'm afraid. As a guest in my home, she has the right to refuse to see anyone she pleases."

"Lucius. We've been friends for thirty-plus years. You will retrieve my wife immediately so that I may escort her home."

Lucius stepped in close to his old friend. Hermione crept closer so she could hear.

Severus tried to back away but was held in place by a wand firmly placed at his throat. His face turned white, and his stance faltered.

"You misunderstand, old friend. Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly? Well, let me make it clear to you, and I'll use small words so you'll be sure to understand."

The look on her husband's face was priceless. She stifled a giggle.

"Your. Wife. Does. Not. Want. To. See. You. Kapeesh?"

Severus inclined his head ever-so-slightly and with a sharp spin, was out on his heel a moment later.

Seeming quite pleased with himself, Lucius preened his hair like a peacock fluffing its feathers and practically glided into the dining room. Hermione was greeted like a queen, and she tried not to smile through her breakfast and the polite conversation that followed. She had never seen anyone put Severus in his place. It was a refreshing change of pace to have not only hexed him but put out on his arse by his best and only friend.

xo xo xo xo xo

The Ministry halls were quiet in the time immediately preceding the lunch hour. Everyone was rushing to finish up whatever work they were doing before the Ministry clock tower gonged the noon hour, and the halls were flooded with hungry witches and wizards.

Severus loved walking the Halls of Slytherin dedicated to the great Salazar in this wing of the Ministry, during this time of day. He was able to look down upon all the descendants of the great Salazar and other dignitaries that had presided over Hogwarts, the Ministry and the Wizengamot for generations. He took great pride in being a son of the English wizarding elite. Although his own Muggle father was an asshole, Severus Snape considered himself to be quite a cultured and proper gentleman.

He scowled when he spied the last person in the world he wanted to see stalking right towards him.

Remus Lupin marched right up to him, toe-to-toe and faced with Severus' own ebony wand, which the lithe, muscled wolf matched.

"To what do I owe the displeasure, werewolf?" he sneered, brandishing the tip of his wand in a circle.

"You've lost, Snape. She's lost to you. You're a fool. She loves you, and you can't even see what you're giving up, do you? Pathetic."

Remus circled with the dark wizard, light against the grey, straight up valor against shadowed maneuvers.

"I've no idea what you mean, wolf," Snape growled. "Now take your meaningless drivel and be on your wretched way."

"You wish," taunted Remus. He was feeling extremely put out. It wasn't fair that this greasy, ugly bastard held the heart of such a marvelous woman. It really grated on his nerves that she was pregnant with Severus' spawn to boot, but it wasn't the babies' fault. Any part of Hermione meant the world to him, no matter the filth they were bred from. He would love them as any biological children of his own.

"You had the entire world in the palm of your hand and gave it up to be a controlling, monstrous, pathetic excuse of a wizard. Don't blame me when she closes the door for good and never speaks to you again."

It hit Snape like a ton of bricks. The wolf was in love with his wife! He could recognize jealousy from across a crowded room. It was so clear on his ugly face the air between them reeked of it.

"So that's why she's gone. You've taken her from me! I'll kill you for filling her head with your lies!"

Remus dodged a stinging hex, sending back an Expelliarmus that was easily avoided as well.

"She invited me to the manor, you useless git! You've driven away most of her family and friends, she has no one left to care for her!"

"So you use Lucius' home to poison my own best friend's mind against me and fuck my wife under another man's roof. That allows you to justify your pathetic Gryffindor sense of justice!"

The hexes were coming fast and furious now, having gone from simple school-boy jinxes to all-out dueling. The conversation was halted instead in favor of concentrating on leaping away or blocking the other one's hexes, oblivious to the destruction they were doing to the hallowed halls around them.

"Confundo!"

"Protego!"

"Erecto!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Snape summoned a giant wall of marble between them while Lupin levitated a massive statue and threw it at the wall, shattering it into a few dozen marble blocks, weighing half a ton apiece flying in all directions.

The pieces landed disparately, gouging the once-pristine hall and marking it as an impromptu war zone.

"Confringo!"

"Finite Incantatem!"

"Nox!" All the lights went out in the hall, leaving only a thin beam of light from the high, arched window above them.

"Lumos!" The lights came back on, revealing Snape darting behind another chunk of marble.

"Reducto!" The rock exploded, and Snape was thrown back down the hall.

Lupin raced in a desperate attempt to freeze Snape before he could do any further damage to the hall.

"Langlock!"

Remus felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth and silently cursed himself for failing to protect himself from the visible line of attack.

"Incarcerous!"

Now covered in rope, Lupin hit the floor and watched helplessly as his wand rolled away.

A bloodied and battered Severus now stood above him, favoring his left leg and a large gash in his head. The blood poured freely from the wound, and Remus could clearly see the white of the man's skull gleaming in the pale light.

"Now, we finish this, wolf!"

Raising his wand, Snape was halted by a shout of, "Expelliarmus!"

The long ebony wand shot from his hand before Severus could open his mouth to cast.

Remus never did find out what Snape was going to hex him with.

Within moments the hall was swarming with Aurors and other Ministry officials blocking off all entrances and exits. Both men were promptly taken to holding cells where they were healed and questioned.

Remus was let go on his own cognizance, but Severus fumed when he watched the werewolf stride from the room a free man while he was held like a common criminal.

Head Auror Draco Malfoy was soon positioned inside his godfather's cell. After listening to the man curse and blame everyone else for the past half hour he'd had enough.

"Silencio!"

Holding up both hands, Draco shook his head to the negative. "Uncle, don't make me immobilize you as well."

Sullen and resigned, Snape dropped into the hard wooden chair across the table from Draco.

The thirty-year-old Auror sighed. "Look, Uncle. I know it doesn't seem fair, but I'm just following protocol. You clearly threw the first hex, and seeing as how you and Lupin caused over a million galleons in damage to three departments, destroyed three irreplaceable paintings and statues and halted a full quarter of Ministry operations for repairs for a full month, you are being charged with battery, attempted murder, gross criminal damage, and gross criminal negligence. If you plead guilty, I can get your sentence reduced and the battery and attempted murder charges chopped. You'll have to serve one hundred eighty days in the minimum security wing of the new Auror prison, out for work release on good behavior seeing as how you're a prominent business owner, and a fine of two million galleons payable starting immediately from all royalty and business income while incarcerated, and half of it after your release."

Draco covered his eyes with one hand, Severus rising in front of him and lifting a finger, fury escalating his eyebrow to the level of heaven. 

"No, Uncle, don't even fucking start. I've had it up to here with your antics. Kingsley wanted to throw you into Azkaban and throw away the key, and we haven't put anyone in there for five years."

Severus dropped back into his chair after rising, trying to get Draco's attention. Draco rose to leave, Severus resigned to his fate.

"Oh, and one last thing. Unless you decide to undergo permanent cognitive behavioral therapy, my father and mother, Lupin and Hermione have signed a joint restraining order against you, barring you from coming within one thousand feet of any of them in perpetuity."

Draco stopped at the door and scanned a note a fellow Auror handed him. With a shake of his head, he sent it floating over to his Uncle.

Without turning around, he said, "For their sake, I hope you do the right thing. I really hope you do the right thing."

With that, Draco was gone, the spell lifted, and another smooth vellum parchment clutched in his hands with the flowing cursive of his precious wife. Fingers trembling and much more hesitant than the first time he'd opened such a message a few short weeks ago, he read her letter.

Severus,

It is with a heavy heart, I write this letter, possibly the last one you will ever receive from me except through our separate barristers. Draco has kindly filled me in on your circumstance. Despite your attempt to kill one of my best friends over your obsessive rage and jealousy of your property, as you've called me so often, I must admit that Remus is also at fault and thus, the blame lies squarely on his shoulders as well.

I am not, nor have I ever been unfaithful to you. My heart lies solely with the man I fell in love with, may he rest in peace.

It is only fair that you know I am ten weeks pregnant with our identical twin girls. Despite your extreme misgivings on being a father, I hope you find it in your heart to accept them as your own and not push them away as you have their mother.

Visitation will be supervised for the first five years of their life, and pending the approval of both barrister-appointed Wizengamot child guardian ad-litems, they will be allowed to spend every other weekend and summer hols with their father until the age of eleven when we will share joint custody every-other-week and holidays when on summer break from Hogwarts.

In two weeks, the dissolution of our marriage will be final barring the removal of my signature. Kingsley has granted me a no-contest dissolution on the grounds of unusual and extreme duress and circumstance.

At this point in time, I assume there is no hope of saving our marriage. I will continue to reside at Malfoy Manor until the birth of our daughters where I will then move in with Remus Lupin to co-raise them in a neutral, loving environment.

Yes, Remus has told me he is in love with me. I never wanted things to end this way, but our babies deserve every chance at life. I refuse to raise them in an environment where they are unwanted and unloved, and terminating the pregnancy is out of the question. If you wish, I have taken the liberty of also filing a dissolution of paternity papers with the Ministry seeing as how you never wanted children.

You are free to sign them at any time and will never need to bother with us again. I will know of your decision if it appears on the duplicate paperwork in my possession.

I know there is little chance you've made it this far in my letter, but in case you have, please know that I always have, and always will love the man buried deep inside of you that I know still loves me unconditionally but was ultimately too weak and afraid to allow even his own wife inside to comfort and love him. I wish you all the best, Severus, and I hope you do take Draco's advice and begin cognitive therapy. The door is still open. There is always a chance, but at this point, it would take a miracle to convince me that your heart has really changed.

Godspeed. It is a shame you've let the days of your past become those that have haunted not only your future but those of everyone around you.

Goodbye Severus. You were the best and brightest light of my life. I shall miss you, dearly.

Hermione

And so, the vast and enigmatic Potions master extraordinaire, black bat of the dungeons and feared Death Eater broke down in the Ministry holding cell and bawled like a newborn babe, rocking himself for hours until he, at last, fell into an exhausted, restless sleep haunted by another man raising his family while he looked on from the cold, deathly prison that was Azkaban. In his dream he died, old, alone, friendless, loveless and penniless. A miserable soul doomed to repeat the same reincarnation for all eternity.

xo xo xo xo

Christmas Eve day was bright and cheery in the Malfoy household. Lucius and Narcissa had invited all of Hermione's friends and relatives to their home. It bustled with the laughter of children, clinking of glasses and cheerful music that marked the Christmas holiday. Knowing everyone had their own familial celebrations to attend on Christmas day, they had decided to hold a ball in honor of Hermione's pregnancy. Her due date was the summer solstice, and that being a high pagan holiday in the wizarding world was an auspicious omen that foretold a robust set of children with long life and happiness.

Hermione was ecstatic. She was passed round into the arms of Harry and Ginny and their three children, Ron and Lavender and their four boys, Luna and Neville with their newborn son, her parents, former surviving Order members, the Weasley's, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and of course, her dear friend Remus.

Taking a break from the gaiety of the occasion, a fully be-decked Hermione collapsed onto a couch in a side parlor. She gulped a large glass of ice water and placed her hands over her stomach. Her twins were now twelve weeks along and growing nicely. The medi-witch was impressed with their progress and advised her to take it easy. All of the stress from early on had her worried it held over residual effects that could hurt their development, but Hermione wasn't worried; she felt better and stronger than she had in years.

Remus took a seat next to her and gave her a funny look.

"What?"

He placed one hand over her small ones. "Is there anything the matter, Hermione?" he asked in a worried tone.

She smiled softly. "Not at all. I'm just a bit tired is all."

"Maybe you should call it a day and retire to your chambers." He continued to frown, rubbing his thumb over her smaller one.

"I'm fine, really. Everyone's been great and fussing over me all day. All I need is a few minutes, and I'll be fine."

Lucius chimed in behind her. "I agree with the wolf. You are looking a bit peaked, dear, and it wouldn't be proper to put undue stress on the children."

"Oh, no! Not you too!"

Lucius came up behind her and massaged her shoulders, earning him a warning glance from Remus. He stepped back, duly chastened.

"My dear, it's not often I agree with your friends, but in this case, even I can sense you're a bit under the weather. Cissa and I suffered through eight pregnancies before we finally managed Draco. I'm well versed in witches and pregnancy. You definitely should pop off for a kip."

Hermione huffed in irritation. "Fine! I'm outnumbered two to one. Now if I go take a nap, will you two leave me alone?"

"Yes. I will be quite content with that. Remus?"

Nodding to the blond, they exchanged knowing looks before Lucius left to attend to other guests.

Remus took Hermione by the elbow and Apparated them to her chambers.

"I'm fine, really. I'll just go lie down. You can go."

Remus studied her. He didn't want to leave but didn't want to invade her privacy either.

"You're sure you'll be alright?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm fine!"

"Okay, okay! Just checking!" Giving the stubborn witch a peck on the cheek, he left her to go have a little talk with Lucius.

Hermione had to admit she was feeling knackered, now that she thought about it. She climbed into her soft bed and was asleep within minutes.

Remus found Lucius in another lounge entertaining Hermione's parents. When he was able to work himself free without being rude, he slipped out to have a word.

"Well?"

"She's asleep. I slipped around the corner and peeked into her room a few minutes later. She's out."

"Good. That witch is going to worry me to death while she's here."

"Don't I know it."

Both men gave each other a hard stare before laughing themselves half to death. They drew a few strange glances from the adjoining room before finally getting their shared mirth under control.

"Seriously, Lucius. Have you heard anything from Draco?"

Lucius took a long pull from his Cuban cigar and shook his head, charmed rings flying away in the shape of snakes.

"He's not talking. I think there's some progress being made, but he doesn't want to jinx it, as he calls it."

Lupin nodded. He was familiar with the Muggle term.

"Right. Well if you hear anything, you'll let me know?"

Lucius inclined his head and turned back to the party.

Remus took a chair and Apparated back to Hermione's room and sat outside her door. He didn't care if she got mad at him for standing guard. He was worried about her and was going to be there for her and those babies no matter what.

He must have dozed off because when he jerked awake, he was unsure what it was that had awakened him.

A piercing scream rent the air, and he was through the suite doors lickety-split.

The duvet and sheets were covered in blood. It seemed to be everywhere. Even her clothing was covered in crimson. Hermione was sobbing hysterically, waving her bloody hands in front of her face.

"Remus! My babies! Help me!"

Thinking quickly, he summoned the house-elf that served Hermione.

"Tipsy!"

Pop!

"Master Remus called Tipsy?" One look at Hermione and the house-elf squeaked with fear.

"Tipsy, listen to me! Go and get Missus and Master Malfoy. Tell them I am taking Hermione to St. Mungo's and to meet me there. Hurry!"

In a flash he was by her side, unfazed by the blood covering every seeming surface within reach.

"Hermione, love, stop screaming, and listen to me. Ouch!"

She had slapped him in her wild frenzy, mad with grief.

He grabbed both of her wrists and shouted at her. "Hermione! Goddamnit Hermione listen to me!"

At last, after shaking her, she seemed to come to her senses.

"Remus, my babies! Please help me!'

"I am going to take you to St. Mungo's, but I need you to calm down, so you don't splinch yourself or the babies! Do you understand?"

She nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"Good girl. On my mark. One, two, three."

They Apparated to St. Mungo's and were rushed to the critical care maternity ward.

Hermione was rushed into magical emergency surgery after a Healer pressed a code red alarm that sent a dozen other Medi-witches and Healers scrambling into the operating theatre. Remus was forced down a long hallway and into a sterile-looking waiting room.

"Are you her husband?" asked the too-calm Healer that had to be a thousand years old.

"No, I'm her friend!" Remus was frantic at the sight of so many medical professionals rushing to work on her at the same time.

"Then I'm afraid you're going to have to wait out here. We can't have interference from non-immediate family members. Hospital policy."

"But I promised I'd be there for her!"

"Are you the children's father?"

"No! I-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Loopy-"

"Lupin!"

"-Mr. Loopy, you're going to have to wait until she is done in the operating theatre and stabilized in a maternity room. There is nothing more I can do."

Remus collapsed into the hard chair and wept. He was losing his second family all over again. First Nymphadora and now Hermione. Teddy was all he would have left, and Hermione would blame him for not taking care of her as he'd promised.

His mental berating came to a screeching halt when Severus broke him from his tear-stained misery.

"Lupin."

He looked up, amazed at the stroke of bad luck that sent the very man into his presence that was responsible for this entire mess. Keeping his seat out of respect for Hermione, he merely countered with a tight, "Snape." If it was the last thing he did, he vowed not to let the fucker know why he was there.

"Is everything alright?" Severus frowned, standing stock-still.

Lupin studied him suspiciously. This wasn't the same man who had attacked and practically killed him two weeks prior. This was the man he seemed to remember from Hogwarts; tall, dark, brooding and commanding but professional and caring when the situation warranted.

Not receiving an answer, Severus merely shrugged and headed to the other side of the room where a never-ending pot of coffee in regular and decaf was fresh twenty-four hours a day for the hospital patrons. A little station with disposable cups, napkins, cream, sugar, honey and various sweeteners complimented the setup next to another station with pots of hot and iced tea and a water fountain.

He returned the incredulous wolf's look with one of his own, handing him a cup of Joe.

"What? Do I smell?" Severus discretely sniffed his pits. Not noticing an offending odor, he shrugged again and sat next to Lupin, staring into the distance without speaking, randomly sipping his coffee.

Moments later, Lucius and Narcissa were escorted to the waiting area as well. Lucius had opened his mouth to speak with Lupin when he spotted the two sat side by side. Closing his mouth with an audible snap, he looked from one to the other. Mouthing to Remus and pointing, 'Does he know?' He seemed satisfied when Remus shook his head imperceptibly.

"Ah, Severus. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Severus looked up and smiled. He was confused by the shocked looks on both the Malfoy's and Professor Lupin's face. Honestly, did he smell? Did he have something stuck on his face? He set his coffee cup down and felt his face for bits of fluff, craning his neck to see if a bit of the bog roll had escaped the loo and trailed out after he stuck to his trousers or boot heel.

No, he was clean. So what the hell were they gawking at? He was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the unexplained scrutiny when his therapist walked around the corner.

"Mr. Snape! Will you follow me? We'll be in a different room this evening as we've had an emergency come through and our regular office is closed off for the time being.

Picking up his coffee and draining its contents, he threw the Styrofoam cup in the rubbish bin and nodded to each of the three before following the therapist from the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Remus asked of no one in particular.

Lucius murmured, "I don't know, but I bet I know someone who does."

xo xo xo xo

Lucius was holding his head, a migraine beginning to pound like an ice pick at his temples.

"So what you are telling me, Draco, is that Severus has no recollection of his time married to Hermione, nor does he remember anything that has been going on in the recent past?"

"I thought I'd mentioned that thrice over, Father," a weary Draco complained.

"You did. I just find it hard to believe he's not faking it."

"I had the same questions as you at first, but the Healers and cognitive therapist have all confirmed that he retains no memories in his conscious mind about his recent past. In fact, he has no recollection of anything recent in his life, including his marriage to Hermione. He does not remember the fight with Lupin and doesn't know Hermione is pregnant, or that she's been brought in. When he saw you, Mother and Lupin, he assumed you were there visiting another patient."

Lucius shook his head slowly. It was bizarre. He'd never heard of anything like it in his life. "And they said it was the combination of the therapy and the reversal of the remaining spell damage he'd sustained from the war?"

"Yes, it was suppressing the chemicals that release endorphins into the bloodstream. It lowered his pain, patience, and stamina tolerances to deficient levels. It made him quick to irritate and brought out the worst of his personality. It literally altered who he was at a very base level, altering so many parts of his magical, physical and mental being we're not sure what the end results are going to be, or even how he's going to react when his memory is restored, and he realizes what he's done."

"Indeed." Lucius didn't know what to think. It sounded a bit far-fetched, but he was financing the best Healers and therapists in the United Kingdom to bring his old and dear friend back to him and more importantly- the man's wife and children.

"So what now, Draco?"

"We wait. Have you heard anything about Hermione?"

"Yes. The Healers have told me they were able to save the babies, but Hermione has not regained consciousness. She has lost a lot of blood, and her will to live seems to have been shocked into submission. They are afraid she is suffering a relapse in her mental and physical health to its prior state due to the stress she was put under in the early part of her pregnancy."

"Is she going to be alright?" Draco looked worried. He had his own family at home with Astoria and couldn't imagine losing his wife or children.

"I don't know, son. But if you can, have them work on getting Severus' memory back. I have a feeling the two of them are going to need each other sooner rather than later."

xo xo xo xo


	5. Chapter 5

A tense night welcomed a very weak witch opening her eyes to the sleeping form of Lucius, Draco, her parents, Remus and Narcissa sprawled in jumbled heaps amidst the transfigured furniture that took up every spare inch of her hospital room except for a small path to and from the loo and the door.

She tried to laugh and let out a croak instead. Remus was on his feet immediately, a glass of water in his hand, tipping it so she could drink.

"Shhhh, don't try to talk, love. You're alright. The babies are alright. You made it through. Just rest."

Hermione gave him another weak smile, and he laughed with joy, waking the rest of the occupants in the room.

"Remind me to buy a private room next time I stay over at this wretched facility," groused Lucius. Narcissa smacked him with a rolled-up Prophet, and he shut up.

After the expected caresses and well-wishes and grateful admissions of her returned health, her parents left around noon escorted by the Malfoy's. Remus reluctantly let himself be pulled from the room when Hermione fell asleep again.

xo xo xo xo

Remus stretched, annoyed Draco hadn't bothered to swing by the hospital room yet. It was Christmas Day. Draco had better had something important to say to him, or he was going to hex the younger man.

"I have to talk to you, Lupin."

"What is it, Draco? I need to get back to Hermione."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Remus felt his heart drop from his chest to his boots when he saw the look on Draco's face. "It's him. They're connected."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. And not just psychically. You know that during the final battle she saved his life, right?"

Remus nodded. Very few people knew the truth of the matter, but Minerva had told him in the strictest confidence. He had figured Draco would know being the Head Auror.

"The curse he had been hit with before Nagini bit him was of the variety that carries through the blood. It's old magic. Dolohov was aiming for Hermione again but got Snape instead. It was supposed to solidify the blood, but the curse hit another curse and changed before it hit him. We're not sure exactly what it changed to, but upon closer inspection, our Healers have consulted with their Muggle counterparts and found bits of Hermione's DNA embedded in Snape's. I took the liberty of sampling some of her hair from an old brush she left at Ginny's, and the results were the same."

"She's got Snape's DNA inside of her."

"Right, which sounds weird, but when she sucked the poison out of him, her saliva and his blood mingled. It's probably the reason they were attracted to one another in the first place."

"But…." Remus twirled his hand for Draco to get to the point.

"But, if they're apart for too long, they'll die without one another. Hermione collapsed first because she's pregnant. It would only have been a matter of time before he was in a similar state."

Draco pulled Remus aside, casting a Silencing and Notice-Me-Not spell on them. The echoes of a Medi-witch's crisp steps faded and disappeared around the otherwise empty corridor. He took a deep breath and filled in the details that Lucius had been unable to explain from Draco's initial conversation with his father that was relayed to him and Narcissa late the night before.

Remus clenched his jaw, working it hard as the situation became clear as mud. It was all so very confusing but oddly made sense. As much as he hated to admit it, the effects made a lot more sense than he wanted to admit, but also made him feel that Hermione was still in danger with so much unknown about Snape's maladies. His attention was drawn sharply to Draco's conclusion that shocked him.

"What are you saying?" he asked dangerously, stepping forward.

Draco was not intimidated by the move, lifting his chin and sneering a little. "The Healers were very clear, and I don't like repeating myself. She needs him."

The determined look in Draco's eyes was absolute. The steel grey mirrored that of Lucius when the man's mind would not be changed. Nevertheless, Lupin raged against it.

"NO! Absolutely not! Not after the way he's treated her! How can you even consider letting that monster back in to see her much less those babies? He's bound to molest her in her sleep!"

Draco inhaled sharply. "Don't you ever talk about my Uncle like that. He may have been a git, but he'd never rape his wife."

Taking a calming breath, a disheveled and tired Lupin slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Do I have a say in the matter?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm afraid not. They'll be under constant supervision while she's here, but when she leaves, he needs to stay with her or she and the babies won't survive."

A stunned Remus sat slowly on the floor with his legs crossed. After everything he'd done, it all came back to the same thing; the bad guy got the girl, and he was left empty-handed. Life wasn't fair.

Draco extended his hand to the older man. "Go, say goodbye to her. Father is waiting for you at the Manor."

Remus went back into the room and shut the door. He stood over the sleeping form of Hermione and smiled at her baby bump. He kissed her forehead softly and patted her stomach ever-so-softly. He whispered to the babies. "Uncle Remus loves you and will always be there for you." To Hermione, he smiled and projected his love to her and then turned her over to Draco.

xo xo xo xo

Hermione was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the tumultuous afternoon as wizarding Healers were dragged in from their holiday celebrations by Lucius Malfoy, cowed by an excessive number of galleons changing hands with promises of much more. There was an extensive, heated debate headed by Draco and fueled by the insistence of said Healers that Mrs. Snape did indeed need to be in the presence of her husband or her life force would fade. Lucius was livid she'd been denied Severus' presence and fearful of how it would affect her at the same time. Duly chastened Healers elected to have the best among them stay on staff for the remainder of Hermione's hospital stay at Lucius' insistence and a sympathetic, single Auror with no family brought in to supervise the time Snape spent with his wife.

Lucius himself witnessed the return of memories to his old friend, warring emotions battling for dominance in what seemed to be a real display of shock, remorse, and determination in the face of a friend he hadn't seen the return of for so long. Draco fought back the tears when his father surprised him, the Healer and Snape by bursting into the lounge on the other side of the one-way mirror and fiercely embraced the Potions master. The shocks didn't end as Severus hugged him back, holding onto his dear friend tightly amidst choked noises that sounded suspiciously like held-in sobs. Although words were not exchanged between the two men, an understanding seemed to pass between them that was all that was needed for Lucius to nod sharply and leave Draco and the Healer to finish their business.

xo xo xo xo xo

With a few taps of his wand, the lone Auror brought Severus down a corridor and with a nod from Draco, into Hermione's hospital room.

Draco didn't have to say a word. His godfather's memories had been restored a few hours ago, and the situation explained. In the end, it was all like an extended bad dream for the Potions master. He could hardly believe he was married much less going to be a father. The man had broken down and sobbed when told of his crimes and outlandish, horrid behavior over the past ten years.

It would take some time, but a behavior specialist had talked to Kingsley in a special session (also arranged on Malfoy's galleon) and assured him that although rare, it was possible to revert a person back to their former state. No one was going to take the chance Severus would return to the horrible man he'd become and been delivered from thanks to the extensive help he'd received.

Severus had consented to a personal escort for six months in exchange for an even more reduced sentence of house and work arrest, random behavioral testing and two administrations of Veritaserum at six months intervals for the next five years. Lucius had financed all fines and damages with a stern admonishment to his friend on the way out of the hospital that this one was going to cost him before wrapping his best friend in a hug that would have put even Hagrid to shame.

The Auror stood at the door, and Draco left to go home and spend what was left of Christmas Day with his wife and kids.

The Healer took a chair to the left of Hermione's hospital bed, closing his eyes so the couple could have some privacy. He had gently briefed Hermione on her husband's extraordinary situation, reminding her he was, in essence, a different man (more like the one she'd married, she hoped) than the one who had treated her so terribly.

Severus sat down next to his wife of ten years, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. He reached for her hands, expelling a breath when a jolt of feeling seemed to pass between them. Their magic flowed into one another as if a spigot, long rusted shut, had been oiled and turned on to flow freely once again. Cell memory reawakened as their souls recognized one another once more, their spirits rejoicing in the magical and physical reunion long denied.

"Hello, love," he whispered. "I've missed you. Oh gods, how I've missed you." Instead of thinking of her as property, he wondered how he was so lucky that she hadn't given up on him years before. If it weren't for her perseverance, he'd never have had a chance at happiness ever again. As it stood he still had a lot of explaining to do.

He placed a gentle kiss on each of her eyelids, a tear finding its way off the tip of his nose and landing on her pert, delicate one. He moved down to her belly and pressed an ear to the bump that protruded from her abdomen.

"Hello, my girls," he said softly, gently, one scarred hand rubbing back and forth over the hospital gown. "Daddy loves you."

"And Mummy loves Daddy," came the lilting voice of his wife.

Severus tried not to startle her but felt her flinch when he raised a hand to touch her cheek. He pulled back, hurt when relief became visible there. It was going to be a long time before she trusted him thoroughly once more if she ever did.

"Severus?" Hermione's lower lip trembled. She looked a fright, hair sticking up everywhere, ugly hospital gown and blotchy face, but to Severus, she was an angel. His Christmas Angel.

"Yes, love," he responded quietly, not making any sudden moves.

"Is it you- I mean, really you?" Hermione hardly dared believe it. The man before her looked distinctly different than her supposed husband. Gone were the scowl lines that were consistently present on the old Severus' face. A bit of an amused crease lit up the corners of his lips when he really and truly smiled for the first time she'd seen in nine years.

"Happy Christmas, love," he choked. His love for her was so overwhelming at that moment he was unable to contain it. She should have been having breakfast in bed with a foot massage, then a day of pampering while he cooked, cleaned and entertained with her feet up and the Wizarding Wireless Muggle Christmas station on. Her parents would have bought her cheesy gifts, and later on, they would have exchanged baubles, kisses, and tantalizing caresses. Then he would have made slow, sweet love to her and wished her a Happy Christmas, snug in the warm, bright house she truly deserved to be in a while discussing their plans for their gorgeous babies.

Fat, silent tears moistened his cheeks and fell unchecked onto his jumper and trousers.

"Show me," Hermione urged.

Needing no further encouragement, he gently placed a hand on her temple and looked her in the eye. "Legilimens," he mouthed, so as not to alert the guard or Healer to their private exchange.

Within minutes the gentle passing of information was over with. Each had a new understanding of what the other had gone through. Hermione was at last able to reach out for her love and let him give her a gentle but fierce hug.

"I promise to make it up to you, Hermione. I'm never going to let you go. Forgive me, my love. My dear, sweet woman. I love you so much."

"And I love you, you big lout!" she laughed, winking when he looked unsure of himself.

Hermione wasn't ecstatic with her situation, but this was a start. Having told her he loved her; if it hadn't been for the Spaniels, she never would have believed him. Her frank conversation with Mandy had shown her how the determined witch had broken through Severus' defenses momentarily. Now, she understood why the change hadn't been permanent. Still, there was much rebuilding to be done if they were to be a family again.

And this was a good start.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Severus, and Happy Anniversary."

Leaning in for a kiss, their hands entwined over her baby bump as Christmas day faded into a day that was not reminiscent of the past, but of the future that had changed for the better, not only for their children but for that of all generations of Snape to come.

Fin.


End file.
